Hatsumi Azuma
Hatsumi Azuma is a main character from the yuri anime Yami To Boushi To Hon No Tabibito. Hazuki's adopted older sister and love interest. Hatsumi appears to be mute (though it is proven otherwise on several occasions) and communicates mostly through gestures and facial expressions. Despite being older, Hatsumi is much shorter than Hazuki. She is only one of the forms of the previous guardian (Eve). Yuri Feats *"Hazuki-chan" is the first and only word she pronounced upon the creation of her voice at her sixteenth birthday's disappearance before she vanished from the original world. *Under sakura trees, she loved being hugged by Hazuki through the expression of her affected face that time. *She invited Hazuki to take a bath with her at episode 1. *When she returned to the library of the universe as Eve, she still had thoughts about Hazuki's status after she abandoned her world. *Hatsumi does have feelings for Hazuki and was trying to express herself as best as she could with the knowledge that she cannot stay beyond her sixteenth birthday (suggestions of this were shown along the way by her sending Hazuki anonymous love letters—later expressed in full and in words toward the end of the anime). *Hatsumi never speaks, but it's as if she's always whispering to Hazuki softly "Hazuki-chan, it's all right" she says back when they were children, and patting Hazuki's head. *and she won't write her name in any message she sent to Hazuki, if it ever seems as if Hazuki likes her, than she will. *She have always admired Hazuki since the moment she first saw her, that's because she have always wanted an older sister like Hazuki, Hazuki were the embodiment of that ideal. *The one she loves the most is Hazuki in a message she sent to her. *Numerous love letters from her were send to Hazuki in order to receive a reply from her, and she thinks that falling in love is truly a strange thing, after all, if in writing a love letter to Hazuki could makes Hazuki hates her, that would truly hurt her. *If Hazuki's sad, she's sad, too. *The last time she wrote an anonymous love letter to Hazuki she wrote in it that still loves Hazuki, of course. No, she loves her more than ever, but she understands that some kinds of love, no matter how strong, will never come true, that's why she have decided to keep Hazuki in her heart as an object of affection, eternally. *An indirect kiss she gave to Hazuki using her forefinger after she made pancakes for her. *She have the same picture of her and Hazuki framed in her room, as well. *she allowed Hazuki into her bed and gave her a kiss and a warm hug at episode 12. *In The Universal Garden Library, and after meeting Hazuki, after the run she touched Hazuki's face and apologized.That was the first time she have spoken to Hazuki in words, but even without words, they have always talked, and she knew Hazuki better than anybody else. *Because she loves and is loved by Hazuki, she wants to go back with her to home, but that can never happen because she is Eve. *The things she asked Hazuki to believe that if she and Hazuki keep living, they'll see each other again. No matter how far apart they are, they can hear each other's voices somewhere in their hearts. *She said to Hazuki that she loves her. No matter where she is, she'll never forget Hazuki. *She kissed Hazuki after she confessed to her which eased Hazuki's hurt heart. *She won't say goodbye to Hazuki for she will see Hazuki again. *Even though she lives in the library of the universe as Eve (her true form), several times she wonders about Hazuki's life in the original world. *What she truly wishes is for Hazuki to remember her and never forget about her. Gallery maxresdefault (1).jpg|Hazuki X Hatsumi Invitation.png 35897-1102897290.jpg 35897-1444972259.jpg 07 -DVD--786087A2- 528277.jpg 07 -DVD--786087A2- 922129.jpg 7 -DVD--786087A2- 1172879.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.03 18.35.32.gif Videotogif_2017.12.03_19.29.13.gif 12 -DVD--7F2B5DCE- 746370.jpg 12 -DVD--7F2B5DCE- 868742.jpg 12 -DVD--7F2B5DCE- 993116.jpg 12 -DVD--7F2B5DCE- 998330.jpg 12 -DVD--7F2B5DCE- 1079077.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.05 10.33.02.gif 13 -DVD--24120002--FINAL- 933307.jpg 35897-1706346525.jpg 35897-455044197.jpg Category:Awaburo Category:Characters Category:Yami To Boushi To Hon No Tabibito